rebel_alien_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Quill-Wellwood
Starry Quill-Wellwood is the 23 year old daughter of Ego and Sara Wellwood. She grew up on MCU Earth, New York, specifically. Character Personality * can be very sarcastic * has some reason, but goes away sometimes. * finds herself in trouble a lot of the time * hurt her friends, she hurts you * overthinks * she may smile, but she’s isnt good all the time Appearance Starry, as shown as a child had natural light brown hair, quite similar to her mothers. Although as she got a bit older she dyed it a lavender color, that fades into a dark violet. She also cut her hair a tiny bit, but it grew back. It was also seen as a variety of pastel colors ranging from pink to blue, green, and yellow. Abilities Backstory Starry is born on the fifteenth of June in 1994 to Sara Maxxy, a mistake that her mother never regretted, despite her parents disapproval. Skip ahead three years when Starry is around three, her mother meets Ryder Wellwood. The two casually dated, until they married three years later. Starry was five then, and didn’t trust Ryder, and she couldn’t quite place why. A year later on the twenty-seventh of April, Atlas Wellwood is born. Six-year-old Starry was excited to have a brother, but it soon proved to be a disappointment. Especially as he got older and ignored her constantly, which left her mostly lonely except for a few friends. Starry turns eleven, and about a few weeks later Sara was murdered. A case that was left unsolved and Starry had her suspicions. She believed it to be Ryder, but he hardly gave any signs. But his constant verbal abuse. * stressful middle school - high school years, more verbal abuse. * she applies for the stark internship because she had high enough grades at the time. * she officially runs away from home forever, knowing she was accepted for the stark internship. * stark finds out about this in the first few days, and legally finds a away to adopt her dad tony mkay. * so starry basically has the time of her life. Relationship Family Mother - Sara Wellwood Her mother, a dreamer who fell in love with Ego. Starry's birth, however, was a mistake. Sara's mother never wanted her to have a child until Sara was married. However, it didn't make Sara love Starry any less. Starry however never knew that she was, Sara kept it secret for as long as she lived. Starry solely believes that Ryder, who Sara married, was the cause of her death, which she found to be true. Father - Ego In summary she hates him. Step-Father - Ryder Wellwood Or known as Ryder Thanoschild, is Starry’s step father. He was the person that killed Sara, by orders of his ‘father’ Thanos, and Ego's agreement to it. Starry never was close to him. She had others that actually cared about her. He would always mentally abuse her, and causing most of her anxiety issues. Adoptive Father - Tony Stark someone who was a good dad, like holy s***. Adoptive Sister - Maria Stark-Potts Adoptive Brother - James Stark-Potts Step-Brother - Atlas Wellwood Half-Brother - Peter Quill The best brother she could ever have. He’s caring, and honestly really good at doing hair. He’s also really protective, even before they knew they were half-siblings. Peter can be annoying, but that‘s obviously a character trait of his. And he also doubles as a great uncle to her kids. Spouse - Olivine Ami Eldest Triplet - Pietro Quill-Wellwood Younger Triplet - Wanda Quill-Wellwood Youngest Triplet - Marilex Quill-Wellwood In short, Marilex around the age of seven through eight disappeared. It was found out eventually Thanos had done something to her. And when Starry found out she was upset she lost one of her daughters. But she soon found it was more troubling, Mari was a member of his army. Tortured, trained for hours into it. Starry knew she wouldn’t let her kids, or anyone she knew well enough to let it happen to them. Youngest Child - Peter Quill-Wellwood God Children and Nieces and Nephews MerdithMerdith QuillQuill - Gamora and Peter Quill child eldest child. She was born the same year as the Quill-Wellwood triplets were. And Grimms children. Friends Grimms Amidala-Skywalker - TBA Han Solo - She can be annoyed with him, probably slapped him once. But they have a somewhat good relationship with each other. Gamora - These two are pretty much the ones who have to pull Peter Quill out of all the idiotic things he does. Which is a great amount. Loki Odinson - A unlikely friendship, but it happened as they actually agreed on a lot things. Bad fathers, a hatred for Thanos, who he was imprisoned by for several years, and many many other things. The two at this point are great, best friends, and would defend each other. Despite many argument they can have. Natasha Barton-Romanoff - Her mentor on how to fight, and Starry takes a deep respect for that because she wouldn’t probably be alive today. Acquaintances Enemies Thanos - its obvious Natacade Wincro - a dark side user that doesn't like her Gallery Starryquillwellwood.jpg|basic design of starry~ A56E241A-37D9-44F8-9EBC-5B55FDF7859E.jpeg|starry’s aesthetic board Starryquillwellwoodboard2.jpg|second moodboard 591D4784-5D40-4669-8691-FCE70426FAAD.jpeg Olixstarry.jpg|of aliens and celestials Anotherstarryaesthetic.jpg|ANOTHER AESTHETIC I MADE WHILE BORED EC43CAB7-557C-4E4C-AC97-C53C2E8523CD.jpeg|of aliens and celestials or starivine StarryBDayOfAliensandCelestia.jpg|some of aliens and celestials by grimms Trivia * Black Widow helped Starry learn basic fighting tips and with weapons. Hawkeye also helped a bit. * Starry attended school at Midtown School of Science and Technology (MSST). Which confirms she lives in New York. * Starry has a deep hatred for Thanos for one main reason, he messed with her family, her friends, and her happiness. * Tony is very accepting of Starry’s relationship with Oli, because he knows she is happy with her and that is all that matters. * Canonically, Starry is panromantic asexual, meaning she romantically likes all genders but not sexually. * If it is not known already Starry Quill-Wellwood is named after StarryDaydream’s internet alias, Starry, and somewhat based off of her but a lot of different things. * Starry is an Avenger, and had to be involved in Civil War teaming with Tony. * She is also a Guardian Of The Galaxy, which is amazing. * Starry suffers from mild anxiety and PTSD. She’s had several anxiety attacks before in the show. * Her middle name is Mae. * Starry cuddles a lot of people platonically. Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:Females Category:Quill-Wellwood Category:Asexual Category:Pansexual